the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Approved STWCHB Resources
Resources for content in STWCHB. These resources are listed in four levels of 'weight' with Primary Resources superseding secondary and tertiary resources and secondary resources taking precedent over tertiary resources. Primary, secondary, and tertiary resources are all weighed against TOS; which serves as the sovereign resource. If a secondary or tertiary resource contradicts a primary resources it's ignored. If a tertiary resource contradict a secondary or primary resource it is ignored. Sovereign Resource This resource over rides all other resources. If anything contradicts this source it is not fit for the setting. TV Shows * Star Trek: The Original Series (Not Remastered) - The original source material. It's the supreme resource of which all lesser resources must be checked. Primary Resources To be considered a primary resource the material must have been published between the years 1966 and 1978. It's worth noting that after the show went off the air certain 'slash' or 'fan' like fiction became the norm for a brief period expressing the fan's more sexual of fantasies regarding the original series. Books: References * Star Trek Concordance (1st, 2nd, and 3rd Editions) (1969, 19??, 1976) - The Star Trek Concordance is a 1969 publication created by fan 'Bjo Trimble' after taking copious amounts of notes and binge watching The Original Series. It's a detailed episode cross reference to the characters. The third edition, published in 1976, includes the entire Animated Series and was recognized as Canon by Paramount Pictures till 1981 when Paramount published it's own 'The Star Trek Compendium'. * Star Trek Blueprints (1975) - This reference book contains the blue prints of a Constitution class starship. * Star Fleet Technical Manual (1975) -The same man behind Star Trek Blueprints is behind this great work. It contains information on various starships, phasers, members of the UFP, contains the Articles of Federation, and details the structure of Star Fleet Command. Like the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual it is written in universe. * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual (1977) - This book is written with an 'in universe' perspective and show cases the anatomy of the various species known to the Federation in the 23rd century. McCoy is listed as a medical adviser for the book. It has a notable reference in regard to the year of the Federation's founding; placing it in 2125. This supersedes the date of 2087 given in "Space Flight Chronology" which is a secondary resource. Books: Novels * Mission to Horatius (1968) - The first Star Trek Novel ever published with an original story as previous novels where novelizations of actual episodes. The story takes place in the year 2267 (Stardate 2475.3) and involves Kirk and his crew coming to the aid of 'Anti-Federation' colonists who have started various Anti-Technology Utopian projects in the Horatius star system. Meanwhile the crew has contracted Space Cafard and Sulu's pet rat may be a carrier of the Black Death. Chronologically the stardate puts the events of this novel between the episodes "Who Mourns for Andonais" and "The Deadly Years". The Horatius system consists of Neolithia, Mythra, and Bavarya. Neolithia was started by humans wanting to return to a stone age primitiveness, Mythra was stated by a religious group that despite the Federation having freedom to worship felt oppressed. The founders of Mythra took LSD as part of their religion and the Federation had discontinued it's use- so the founders settled Mythra. Bavarya was settled by people who had views counter to the Federation's ideology. Authoritarian, militarist, and elitist. The USS Enterprise in some way interferes in all three of those worlds. * Spock Must Die! (1970) - Stardate 4011.9 (2269) The Federation finds it's self in an undeclared war with the Klingons and desire to consult the Organians who created the peace between them only to find that Organia has disappeared or been destroyed. Spock takes part in an experiment to beam his image but not himself to the planet's location but it goes wrong- now their are two Spocks. Spock theorizes that one of them must be a disloyal reflection, but Kirk decides to keep both of them- but it soon becomes apparent that one of them is indeed a dark reflection; but which one? After the dark Spock is destroyed Organia is freed from a Klingon Though Shield and intervenes in the conflict to enforce the peace. The Star date places this story between the episodes "The Journey to Babel" and "Bread and Circuses" after the Organian Treaty of 3199.4. It's also stated that the Klingon fought each other for ten thousand years before achieving planetary unity around 9100 BC of the Earth calendar. * Star Trek: The New Voyages ( March 1976) - A collection of short stories set after the TV show with an introduction by Gene and each story having an introduction from one of the cast members of the show. ** Ni Var - A geneticst uses a transporter to split Spock into two new beings; one fully Human and the other fully Vucan in the year 2268 (stardate 6834.5) with the two being merged at the end of the story into Spock. It was originally a fan fiction story titled Quartet. It's introduced in this collection by Leonard Nimoy. ** Intersection Point - Enterprise is trapped in dimensional rift that has already destroyed one ship. Set in 2270 with an introduction by James Doohan. ** The Enchanted Pool - set in 2268 the story sees Spock searching for renegade Andorians who have stolen a super weapon only for him to crash on a seemingly uninhabited planet where he encounters a woman claiming to be a fairy. The story introduces the character of Phylida Gaines of the USS Yorktown. Introduction by Nichelle Nichols. ** Six other stories. * Spock, Messiah! (1976) - This novel set in the year 2268 (Stardate 6720.8 between TAS episodes The Pirates of Orion and The Counter Clock Incident) involves the Enterprise testing a new observation devise, a Telescan Cephalic Implant which allows them to have access to the knowledge and instincts of pre-selected members of a population on a pre-warp world. This device however leads to trouble for members of the crew such as Ensign Sara George and Lt. Commander Spock who in having such a connection with a local began to have their personalities overruled by those they where connected with. Spock having been the most rational minded had been paired with a man of apparent insanity over concern of this happening but such caution proved futile as Spock began to believe himself the Messiah of Kylos (the planet they where observing). The Kylos incident as it's now called resulted in the entire population dying from radiation. This novel also indicates that woman can go about topless on Earth and that such became acceptable around the year 2068. * The Counter Clock Incident (1976) - This novelization of the TAS episode of the same name establishes that the UFP has a President, and that one of the presidents, Samuel Solomon Qasr, was present at the launch of the USS Enterprise in 2245. The Enterprise is stated to have been Robert April's first command, and the chief designer of the Enterprise is stated to be Franz Joseph IV. The Klingon God of Gods is stated to be the 'Great Kinkuthanza'. * The Price of the Phoenix (July 1977) - Set in 2270. * Planet of Judgement (August 1977) - It's 2269 (Stardate 6133.4) between the TAS episodes 'Sharper then a Serpents Tooth' and 'The Pirates of Orion'. It involves the Enterprise having a run in with beings from a planet that defies most laws of physics- one that has a black hole orbiting it. These beings have influence over the laws of reality. The novel introduces the Tarl, a civilization from the Epsilon Indi star cluster and provides details concerning McCoy's marriage, separation, and enrollment in Star Fleet. * Vulcan! (September 1978) - Introduces a race known as the Arachnians. The story takes place in 2269. * The Starless World (November 1978) - The Starless World takes place in the year 2269. In it the USS Enterprise encounters a Dyson Sphere and are dragged into even as the Sphere edges closer and closer to a black hole. The novel gives Nyota Uhura's father's name as Alhamisi and he is part of the novel. The only odd thing mentioned, which will require that someone read this novel to clarify, is Uhura's claim concerning public nudity- perhaps she's refering to something specific but with out the novel I've only got hear say concerning this segment. Comics * Star Trek (Gold Key Comics; 1967-1978: issues 59-62 of 1979 meet the Secondary Resource Requirements) - Set in the 2260s this series of comics was being published along side the original series and into the year when the Motion Picture was released. A volume of the comics was released with a History of Space Travel, which mentions the Moon being colonized in the year 2000, and the Earth-Kzin War first mentioned in TAS. It states that Cochrane invented warp drive in the year 2050 on Earth and that such was used in the Earth-Kzin Wars. ** The Planet of No Return (July 1967) - set in 2266. TV SHOWS * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973-74) - When TOS was taken off the air the production team began to produce unused scripts via animation to keep ST on the air. TAS established some facts now considered canon even by the Prime Timeline such as the captaincy of Robert April before Pike. However it also poses challenging issues; firstly it makes one reference in "The Infinite Vulcan" and has a crossover with Larry Nevin's Known Space series in the episode "The Slaver Weapon via the Kzinti. Known Space's timeline differs from TOS on many points- namely the century the stories take place in. For this reason and others TAS is generally disregarded by trekies. Secondary Resources Secondary resources are published in the year 1979 or after that year and take place in or elaborate on the TAS or TOS setting without reference to ENT, Discovery, the motion pictures, TNG, DS9, or VOY. Books: References * Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology (1979) - This is the first Gene Rodenberry approved continuity of Star Trek. It deserves special consideration due to Gene's approval. It details the rise of the Federation via a timeline with the Federation being formed at the First Babel Conference in 2087 shortly after the invention of the Warp Drive. This date is superseded by the date of 2125 given in the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual which is a primary resource. The book also places the year of the Fundemental Declaration of the Martian Colonies in 2062 and features a version of the document. Books: Novels * The Final Reflection (May 1984) - This frame story starts in the 2270s with members of the crew of the USS Enterprise returning from shore leave with copies of a novel called 'The Final Reflection'. The crew is obviously impacted by the novel and McCoy gives a copy of it to Kirk so he can read it. The story of the novel is set in the 2230s and follows Klingon Captain Krenn, formerly Vrenn, as he learns a lesson in peace and works to prevent an interstellar war. The in universe novel includes Thomas Jackson McCoy, Dr. McCoy's grandfather as a character. A Babel Conference takes place and (Klingon) Imperial Intelligence is mentioned. As to is the 'Black Fleet', in fact this is the first time the Klingon concept is mentioned. * Ishmael (May 1985) - In 2267 a Klingon vessel travels back in time with Spock as captive to the year 1867 on Earth where the Klingons intend to kill a man who holds the key to the future of the Federation. Spock is aided by Joshua Norton of San Francisco California (Emperor Norton I of the United States of America). In that year the Karsids, who had occupied the first Klingon Empire (having conquered it by trade alone) had set their eyes on Earth. The Karsid Empire expanded through trade, and it's conquest of Earth would have come in the form of making the civilizations there dependent on them for their standard of living so that when the Karsid's revealed themselves Earth would be inclined to accept. The Klingon Empire of that era had lead a rebellion against the Karsids using the Karsid's own weapons causing the Empire to fall. The Klingons would adopt a similar method of acquiring vassals. While the rebellion lead to the fall of the first Empire it did see upon liberation the Klingon Empire rise again with some Karsid elements in it's structure. The time traveling Klingons had planned to kill Aaron Stemple before he could become a US Congressman so that Earth would fall to the Karsids as Aaron Stemple was responsible for averting the success of the trade oriented invaders. The Klingons hoped that with Earth occupied and in a still violent era of history it would join the Klingons in revolt and be integrated into the Klingon Empire upon it's liberation from the Karsids. Effectively destroying the Federation while expanding the Klingon Empire. Such aim was not achieved. * Crisis on Centaurus (1986) - In 2269 the capital of the planet Centaurus in the Alpha Centauri star system, the space port of New Athens, is destroyed by an antimatter bomb. Joanna McCoy features as a character in the novel, as she was a medical student in New Athens at the time. The stardate places these events after the TAS episode "BEM". * Dreadnought (1986) - Set in 2270. * Memory Prime (October 1988) - In this novel, set in 2269, Krik works to prove Spocks innocence in the murder of a famed scientist. The novel establishes a group of AIs, the Pathfinders, as having been discovered in 2161, and as of 2269 work at Memory Prime, an immense data computer library. The novel states they are the only AIs legally permitted to serve the Federation which may or may not conflict with TOS: "The Ultimate Computer" which focuses on AI development in the Federation in 2268, though the experiment failed to deliver desired results. The novel also mentions Zefram Cochrane who is stated to be a Centaurian from Alpha Centuari, a Human whose civilization developed separately from Earth. His real name is stated to be Zeyafram Co'akran, and the invention of Warp Drive to have taken place on Alpha Centuari. * The Final Nexus (December 1988) - Set in 2270 this novel introduces the Aragos. The story involves a large number of gates collapsing and as a result threatening the stability of the universe. * Star Trek: The Lost Years (October 1989) - Set in 2270 the novel revolves around the conclusion of the Enterprise's five year mission- Kirk becoming and Admiral, McCoy retiring to operate a clinic back home, and a plot to start a war of which McCoy and Spock work to prevent. The novel references events from the 1986 novel "Dreadnaught". * Prime Directive (1990) * The Disinherited (1992) - Uhura features heavily as a character in this novel set in the year 2267. Three Federation colonies are attacked. * The Great Starship Race (1993) - In 2269 a people known as the Rey make contact with the Federation and host a great Starship Race to bring various cultures to their world. The Enterprise is sent to compete in the race on behalf of the Federation, but trouble soon arises when a Romulan warship enters the race. The Orions are refered to as the Orion Union. * First Frontier (1995) - set in the year 2268. The USS Enterprise tests a new shielding technology and finds it's self in the midst of a Klingon/Romulan Battle. The Enterprise recovers a life pod from the battle and find a Klingon who has never seen a Human before. Surprised the Enterprise travels to Earth for answers as they can get no hails- only to find it a jungle planet dominated by giant reptilian creatures. The Enterprise must travel back in time to save Humanity's future. * Crisis on Vulcan (1996) - Set in 2248, this novel details Spocks choice to join Star Fleet rather then the Vulcan Science Academy, and has Christopher Pike being Robert April's first officer on the Enterprise. * Mudd in Your Eye (January 1997) - After millennia of warfare, the planets Prastor and Distrel may have finally achieved a lasting peace. Investigating on behalf of the Federation, Captain Kirk is shocked to find out that the architect of the peace is none other than that notorious con artist, Harcourt Fenton Mudd! * Treaty's Law (October 1997) - Kor and Kirk team up to combat a Narr invasion in 2268. * Errand of Vengeance (2002)- This trilogy takes place between the years 2266 and 2267 during the five year mission. It recounts specific TOS episodes from the prospective of a Klingon infiltrator aboard the Enterprise whose mission is to kill Kirk. * Errand of Fury (2005-09) - This trilogy is the sequel to 'Errand of Vengiance' and takes place between the years 2267 and 2270. It ends with the events of the TOS episode 'Errand of Mercy' being told from the perspective of the Klingon infiltrator. * Burning Dreams (2006) - Details on the life of Christopher Pike. A large sum of it is superseded by events detailed in 'Star Trek: The Early Voyages'. Events go from 2228 to 2320. A Dax is mentioned; Audrid Dax. * Allegiance in Exile (2013) - set in 2269 and 2270 this novel deals with the Federation's first contact with the Bajora through the USS Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Comics * Star Trek Unlimited Issue 1 "Dying of the Light" (1996) - The TOS issue of the Star Trek Unlimited series. The story takes place on stardate 5970.3 during the TOS era (after the TOS episode "All Our Yesterdays" and before the TAS episode "How Sharper then a Serpent's Tooth") and involves an unethical archaeologist disturbing the burial grounds on the funeral world of Cenotaph which was established by ancient Gorn who had achieved interstellar travel sometime in 500,000 BC, and the Gorn retaliating for this offense to their ancestors. Kirk re-instigates peace talks by surrendering to Gorn Commander S'alath, the same Gorn Commander he had fought on Cestus III. * Star Trek: The Early Voyages (Issues 1-11 and 16) (1997-98) - This comic book series follows Captain Christopher Pike of the United Space Ship Enterprise before the captaincy of James T. Kirk. The listed issues fit the requirements of a secondary resource and even cover the pilot episode "The Cage". Issues 12-14 of the series do not fit the requirements as they contain a plot revolving around a crew member being transported to the Motion Picture Era, though one altered by her absence. * Star Trek Alien Spotlight: Orions (2007) - Set in the year 2265 during Pike's time as a Fleet Captain the story focuses on the Orion woman Leata who desires revenge upon a Tellarite criminal for the death of her sister. Pike intervenes but hands the Tellarite over to security along with the records gathered by Leata on the Tellarites crimes. * Star Trek Alien Spotlight: Romulans (2008) - Set in the year 2266 the story takes place not long before the events of TOS: "Balance of Terror", and tells of the events that led into that episode from the Romulan perspective. * IDW comic Star Trek 'Mission's End' (October 21, 2009) - Details the last adventure of the 5 year mission as a prelude to Star Trek the Motion Picture though nothing of that film appears in the comic. Story is set in 2270 on the planet Archernar IV, an artificial world with two native species- the Archenarians and the Crawlers. The Enterprise returns to Earth after the events of this comic.The story is also set in 2265 as the Enterprise had visited the planet as it's first mission. The mysterious 'builders' are mentioned and the Archenarians decide to return to the 'builder's dimension after the Crawlers, now sentient beings when they had been prey, overthrough their rule of the artificial world. All this while on the verge of becoming members of the Federation. * Star Trek vs Transformers (2018) - Set in a Star Trek reality based heavily on TAS and featuring characters from the Transformers animated series from the 80s. The miniseries displays what a crossover may have looked like had TAS been of better production quality in it's day. It has that M'Ress and Arex rather then Uhura and Sulu where on the away mission during the events of the TAS episode 'Slaver Weapon'. Games: Table Top * Star Fleet Battles (1979) - Set in the universe of the Original Series Star Fleet Battles is a ship to ship combat game featuring 'historical' scenarios, factions, and starship information in as much as needed for the game. The game has the Kzinti government as 'Kzinti Hegemony', the Gorn as the 'Gorn Confederation', and the Tholians as 'Tholian Holdfast'. It mentions some event called 'The General War' and a 'Grand Alliance' between the Federation, Gorn, Kzinti, and Tholians' against the Klingon Empire and it's Lyran allies. Dates are given in Y### format, as in years since a specific event. The game featured the first appearance of the Lyrans, feline rivals of the Kzinti and allies of the Klingon Empire. Klingon society is also elaborated upon with it's feudal society, warrior and civilian social classes, the relatively equality between males and females, as well as clannish colonialism. The creators of the game would release the PC game Starfleet Command in 1999 which would be the second appearance of the Lyrans. * Star Trek: The Roleplaying Game (FASA) Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook (1983) - This is part of the RPG's basic rules and is set in the 2260s. It contains information on history, states, locations, and is primarily set to familiarize the player with the situation the Federation finds it's self in the setting. * Star Trek: The Roelplaying Game (FASA) Demand of Honor (1986) - This is an adventure module whose events take place on the USS Hastings. It involves negotiations with the Gorn Alliance after a band of renegade Gorn vessels attack Federation shipping. The USS Hastings is to deliver a Gorn ambassador, S'slee, to speak with these renegades. The ambassador is the Gorn commander Kirk fought and has brought along bodyguards. The Chief of Security is not happy with S'slee on board as the chief's father was Base Commander of Cestus III of which S'slee's marines massacred. Games: Video * The Rebel Universe (1987) - set in the 2260s (stardate 4107.6) Tertiary Resources Resources published during or after the year 1979 that reference or focus on events in the TOS Era but feature material from the motion pictures, ENT, Discovery, TNG, DS9, or VOY. Books: Reference * Who Who in Star Trek 2 (1987) * The Worlds of the Federation (1989) - Written from the standpoint of a historian in the early 2360s this book details many cultures, species, and worlds with a Preface from Lt. Commander Data of the USS Enterprise-D. * Star Charts (2002) - states that Ardana became warp capable in 2259. Books: Novels * Rihannsu (July 1984-2006) - Rihannsu is a series of five novels (published between 1984 and 2006) that takes place between the years 2275 and 2276. The series focuses highly on the Romulans who in their own language are known as the Rihannsu- declared. It includes details on their justice system and history. The series partially follows the crew of the Enterprise but focuses heavily on Ael i-Mhiessan t'Rllaillieu, a rogue Romulan commander who with the Federation's aid stops the deployment of a sun killing weapon by the Romulan Empire as well as stops the abduction of Vulcans by the Empire and becomes Empress in 2276. The first book features holographic technology on the Enterprise. The first book also had a writer's error regarding the stardate and they corrected it in revision. As an error, rather then an intended number, we forgive it and use the revised date for the STWCHB project. * The Wounded Sky (1985) * The Kobayashi Maru (1989) - A shuttle accident in 2273 leaves Kirk and most of his officers stranded in space with little hope of rescue. During this time they reflect on the Kobayashi Maru. The novel is a great chance to learn more about the Kobayashi Maru and how the characters reacted to the situation. * Doctor's Orders (1990) * The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 - This 2001 novel details Khan's rise to power and begins with his birth in the year 1970, the result of selective breeding connected to the Chrysalis Project. His mother Doctor Sarina Kaur is director of the project. The novel details Gary Seven uncovering the project's goals and setting about sabotaging it only to fail. Khan manages to take over half of the planet before things turn poorly for himself and the others. Khan and others whom he trusts escape Earth in 1996 aboard the Botany Bay. None of these facts contradict anything in the primary resources however the story features TNG character Guinan as a source of information utilized by Gary Seven, and has the alien race known as the Aegis holding knowledge of TNG foes such as 'The Borg' and 'Q' as well as movie locations such as Rura Penthe in the year 1984. The presence of Rua Penthe in 1984 might conflict with Star Trek's Prime Timeline. Also, the novel seems to ignore the fact that Gary Seven is himself the result of a selective breeding program. (TOS: "Assignment Earth") * The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Sign, Volume 2 - This novel details Kirk's attempts to defend a colony of genetically engineered humans from the Klingon Empire, and both he and Kirk delving deeper into the history of the Eugentic's Wars. It goes into deeper detail concerning Gary Sevens failure and the resulting rise to power of supermen in various nations. Like the former novel it seems to ignore the fact that Gary Seven is himself the result of a selective breeding program. (TOS: "Assignment Earth") If the colony was settled by genetically engineered Humans from the Eugentics Wars then it contradicts a primary resource (TOS: "Space Seed") as the episode makes it clear that the Botany Bay's population are the unaccounted for supermen. * Allegiance in Exile (2013) - Allegiance in exile is a TOS novel involving Kirk of the USS Enterprise making first contact with the Bajorans sometime between the years 2269 and 2267 (TAS era). It references events in the TAS episode and novel; "One of Our Planets is Missing" with Commodore Wesley as governor of Mantelles. In the course of the Novel two of Bajor's colonies are destroyed by Ascendants from the Gamma Quadrant who mistakenly came through the wormhole and have been waging a holy war. Comics * Marvel's Star Trek Issue 9 "Experiment in Vengiance" (1980) -This story in 2273 provides some history on Transporter technology. * DC comics Star Trek The Original Series issue 73 'Star Crossed' (1995) - details on Kirk's taking of the Kobayashi Maru test and his relationship with Carol Marcus, a character introduced in 'The Wraith of Khan'. Story set in 2254 and 2260. * Star Trek: Early Voyages (Issues 12 and 15) (1997-98) - The issues 12 through 15 revolve around time travel to the Motion Picture era and feature an altered reality where Pike continued to captain the Enterprise. Issues 12 and 15 specifically however include content in the pre-film 'Pike' captaincy; details that meet the requirements of a Tertiary Resource. * Star Trek Alien Spotlight Klingons: Four Thousand Throats (2009) * IDW comic Star Trek 'Khan: Ruling in Hell' (October 2010 to January 2011) - This four issue story is designed to show how Khan became the revenge crazed maniac of Star Trek II: The Wraith of Khan. It follows Khan and his people colonizing their new Augment homeworld of Ceti Alpha V, his time as Khan of that planet, and the disaster that destroyed it all- and then- the lose of his wife- and the harsh life in what once seemed paradise. Games: Table Top * Star Trek: The Roleplaying Game (FASA) The Federation (1986) - This RPG sourcebook provides a history of the Federation to go along with the rest of the RPG. It involves pre TOS and TOS material as the RP is at the time of the publication focused on TOS. The only stain that puts it in the Tertiary category is it's inclusion of Klingons with Head ridges. The book states that 500 planets make up the Federation which spans 5,000,000 cubic parsecs. The Articles of Federation are stated to be the defining document of the Federation. * Star Trek: The Roleplaying Game ( FASA) Star Fleet Intelligence Manual (1987) * Star Trek: The Roleplaying Game (FASA) Planets of the UFP (1990) - A TNG RPG sourcebook with some planetary histories. TV Shows * Star Trek: Voyager - Star Trek: Voyager makes a few references to the TOS Era. In 'Q2' Voyager states that the 5 year mission of Kirk's Enterprises ended in the year 2270 (which matches the stardate of the last episode of TAS). Delta Grade Resources Delta Grade resources contain information on TMP, TNG, DS9, and/or VOY without reference to TOS or TAS. They have the lowest ranking but are approved for the sake of moving the timeline forward. As with TOS and TAS material the rule applies- the oldest sources have the higher credibility in this project and for content from them to be included they must not conflict with any source of a higher rank. Delta Grade P2 Information included for the Phase II alternative setting for STWCHB. It's not part of the main STWCHB timeline as it was not a published work thus falling under the same realm as 'produced episodes' and 'original concepts'. It is included for use in the STWCHB P2 setting hosts can utilize. It is in what's becoming something of a multiverse (but again the Mirror Universe is indication of such already) treated as an alternate reality. * In Thy Image * Tomorrow and the Stars * The Child * Cassandra * Kitumba * Practice in Waking * Deadlock - Built a portrait of a Starfleet gone mad, practicing mind-control techniques on its personnel, lying to them, and experimenting upon them by altering their perceptions of reality. However, there was another explanation for what Kirk and his crew experienced, leading to a scene in which Kirk defends Humanity to a group of aliens. * The Savage Syndrome * Are Unheard Melodies Sweat? * Devil's Due - The Enterprise made first contact with the planet Naterra, just as a mythical creature, who had sold the planet in exchange for peace millennia earlier, appeared. (Became the TNG episode 'Devil's Due' so just imagine that scenario with the P2 crew) * Lord Bobby's Obsession * To Attain the All * The War to End All Wars Delta Grade TMP * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) Novels * Star Trek: The Ashes of New Eden by William Shatner (1995) * Star Trek: New Earth - Wagon Train to the Stars (June 2000) - set in April 2278 and the year 2279. Comics * DC comics Star Trek: The Doomsday Bug - Deathship! (January 1987) * DC Comics Star Trek: Retrospect (1988) Delta Grade TNG * Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV show 1987-1994) - set between and during the years 2364 and 2370. Comics * DC comics Star Trek: The Next Generation - ... Where No One Has Gone Before (1988) * IDW comics Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between (2007) Category:STWCHB